Enterprisingengine93
' EnterprisingEngine93', also known as EE93, EnterprisingEngine, or simply Enterprising, is the creator of Enterprising Engines!, a series using Thomas Wooden Railway models, LEGO models for humans, structures, and locations. He started to make videosr r r r r in 2011, when some of the episodes were filmed inside his house, and nearly all of the characters were voiced by him. It is revealed in Swashbuckler that his name is Matt Michaud. Bio Enterprisingengine93 started a small series about faceless engines in 2010, those stories took place at the St. Peter'sburger Railway. and Enterprisingengine93 used Lionel engines and accessories for the filming, even in Enterprising Engines! some of those Lionel accessories can be spotted, they are cranes, towers, signalboxes etc. (except the Lionel engines) which now in Enterprising Engines! are Wooden Railway models. Unlike his new series, Enterprisingengine93 used plastic models of humans for his stories, LEGO humans in some occasions, and used photos to show humans from a closer look, he even used photos for other occasions! Sadly, his series was cancelled/discontinued for unknown reasons. His YouTube channel was LionelRailway. In 2011, Enterprisingengine93 started a brand new series for a different subject, different from faceless Lionel Engines. He started his first season of Enterprising Engines! with the episode Lift Bridge, where Oliver fell of a raised bridge, and The Fat Controller scolds him for being a clumsy engine. In the next episode, He introduces Daisy having trouble with the milk, and she crashes into some trucks on a turntable! His last episode inside his house was Splatter, then he started to do what no other Thomas Wooden Railway user would do, film outside his house in any climatic condition (in night time and snow). His first episode filmed at night was Search Party, and in the snow was either Snow Blind using special effects and sounds, he gave more improvement to his series. including the fire, rain and explosions effects and Wilhelm scream, seen in mostly all the episodes. Being an Indiana Jones fan, Enterprisingengine93 built Kurt, and made an episode dedicated to the work of Monty Python's Flying Circus. He built some custom models, mainly of LEGO, like Greg and Lars, he ended his first season with an episode called Conspiracy Theory, at half-time he remastered all his other episodes, adding voice cast from his friend, doing some changes in the plot, adding some characters and putting in HD. Many people thought EnterprisingEngine93 was finishing his series. but he confirmed the truth - he was not. His second season started with a much improvement on his episodes, all were having more characters and people from YouTube were doing voices for the characters, this season showed more dark side for the series, revealing itself that was a series for older audience. but new LEGO models were made like Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster, and a motorcycle named Brammo. In this season, Tuckinator15 made Young Tucker using Thomas' model and Bear, using D199's old model. His second season is still being worked on. The episode All the World's a Stage was his most recently released episode. EnterprisingEngine93 voices Mike, Frank, Arthur, and Paul in Enterprising Engines! EnterprisingEngine93 also has a second channel called "EnterprisingStunts". Voices *Mike *Frank *Arthur *Stepney *Dart *Paul the Mechanic Gallery File:AuraofMenace141.png|EE93's past background image on YouTube, featuring Sir Frederick Aura and Walter Sliggs, foreshadowing future events. Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 2.25.33 PM.png|His past background on YouTube, featuring The Fat Controller, Carlo Debris, and Dex and Winslow, foreshadowing future events. Enterprisiing Engines Banner.jpg|A banner for Enterprising Engines! The Flying Scotsman and Gordon.jpg|Another banner for the series Mq1.jpg|EE93's old icon Category:Production Crew Category:Voice Actors